


On the Other Side

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Certain truths are revealed but things don’t quite go to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started for the 2011 Secret Ficlet Exchange using Gates’ first line, however, before I knew what was happening, it had gone feral and once it was well past its 2,000 word limit, I put it aside and instead wrote ‘Lovers and Dreamers’. Well, I’ve finally finished this one and as serendipity would have it, it’s just in time for Gates’ birthday. Happy Birthday, m’dear, I hope you have a wonderful day and thanks again for the excellent first line.
> 
> Thanks to Kim J for the wonderful beta.

_“What’s so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do you think we might see.”_ A lilting sigh accompanied her words and from the corner of her eye, she saw him turn towards her.

“That’s very lyrical of you, Kathryn.”

She gave him a jaundiced look before turning back to the viewport.

They’d taken a major detour to study this vast stellar nursery and it had been well worth the effort. The information they’d gathered would keep astro-sciences busy for months but the cold data couldn’t do justice to the awe-inspiring array of colours and textures that filled the expanse of space outside the Briefing Room window. Although well versed in the science behind its beauty – turbulent regions of hot dust, stellar winds and glowing plasma interacting with magnetic fields – Kathryn was still mesmerised. The lyrics of the song had just popped into her head.

“It’s from an old television program Tom found for Naomi. She loves the singing frog.”

He smiled. “I know. I’ve seen it.”

Of course he had. She shot a smile his way before returning to her vigil. She was quiet for a time then nodded towards the view.  “It is spectacular isn’t it? No matter how many times I see these wonders, I never tire of their beauty.”

“Or the danger?”

“Perhaps.” She gave a nonchalant shrug but marvelled at how well he knew her. “The risk gives it an edge and depth. It’s hard to explain.”

He huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry, I know exactly what you mean. It’s merely colours otherwise – beauty without substance.”

Again, that connection zinged between them and she studied his profile for a full minute before she muttered, “I knew you’d understand.”

Still smiling he turned and met her gaze.

Their eyes held for several moments before his smile faded and a slightly bewildered look took its place.

Kathryn wasn’t sure what had happened or why after all these years of missed opportunities, mistimed moments and misunderstandings, it suddenly seemed appropriate to acknowledge the existence of their unspoken feelings but here she was doing just that.

His eyes sparked with something but there was a question in his tone. “Kathryn?”

At any other time, she would have shied away from the mere thought of where this was leading but not today. She couldn’t look away.

It was ridiculous. This was Chakotay, her best friend, stalwart right-hand man, confidant and comrade at arms. What the hell was she thinking? Not a lot, it seemed, but for some strange reason – be it time, circumstances or perhaps mind-altering radiation from the newly forming stars – it was as if she were seeing him for the first time. His features, so heart-stoppingly familiar but shining with a newness lit by realisation – every line and plane of his dear face etched onto her heart, each gesture and nuanced expression a memory all their own.

His eyes hadn’t left her face.

Oh, God, his eyes. Dark, questioning, concerned. It was as though he was able to see directly into her heart – his look intense and piercing. “Are you all right, Captain?”

God no! Not her title!

It was like being doused with a bucket of cold water but she still couldn’t avert her gaze. She’d suffered some sort of short circuit and her brain wasn’t functioning. The internal conversation she was having with herself was remarkably coherent but externally she couldn’t string two words together.

Perhaps it was a stroke. That would explain a lot but it couldn’t rationalize the overwhelming urge she had to wrap her arms around him and never let him go.

Good god, she’d finally snapped. Life in the Delta Quadrant had at last meted its revenge and she’d lost the plot. But to make matters worse, he was moving closer to her, his expression anxious and bordering on alarmed.

Oh, no! He was going to touch her.

She wasn’t sure how she would survive the physical contact without losing all pretence of control. She imagined throwing herself into his arms, tucking her face into the crook of his neck as she held on for dear life.

Words were forming, just not in any sort of workable order but she did manage to husk a pathetic, “I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t quite what she’d wanted to say and it appeared to confuse him even more.

“Sorry? For what?” His frown deepened and much to Kathryn’s dismay, it creased and crumpled the cherished lines of his tattoo.

Her hand began to drift upwards. She intended to smooth them with a gentle stroke of her fingers; something she’d wanted to do for so long that she couldn’t remember the first time it had occurred to her.

But before her fingers met the skin of his forehead, he grasped her wrist firmly, snatching her hand away from its intended target and leaned in close to her face.

“Kathryn, what the hell are you doing?”

She still wasn’t sure what had possessed her; all she knew was that she was so tired of holding back, and worn out from years of keeping so tight a rein on her feelings. Just for once, she wanted to let go, to embrace these wonderful yearnings and inject a little joy into what had become a humdrum and torturously mundane existence.

He was mystified though and why wouldn’t he be? She was the one who’d always insisted on keeping things ‘cordial’ – friends only, never more – and now she was  blithely pushing aside those very boundaries she’d so stubbornly put in place. Of course, his confusion might stem from the fact that he didn’t love her anymore but she didn’t think that was the reason. Again, the deep accord they shared came to the rescue and she felt she understood his hesitance.

He was wary and understandably tentative. He had no guarantee that she wouldn’t do an about-face and change her mind minutes or days from now but surely he knew her well enough to know that once she’d made up her mind, she wouldn’t renege. Not now, not after all these years together.

Kathryn took a deep breath and dragged her eyes away from him to glance out the viewport. Had the birth of these new stars somehow become the catalyst for this fresh and wondrous way of looking at her life? She wasn’t sure why it suddenly seemed so feasible or necessary but her instincts were urging her to move forward.

There had to be something she could do or say to convince him that this was real, that she was in earnest and intended to carry through with this immense step forward.

She turned back towards him and met his concerned gaze. “I love you.” It was the first thing that came to mind. Surely, those three words would convince him.

He looked incredulous. _“You love me?”_

This wasn’t the reaction she’d hoped for or imagined.

“Yes.”

“And you’re telling me this now because…”

“It’s time.”

“That’s it?”

“What else do you want me to say?”

Chakotay shook his head and began to back away. “I’m sorry, Kathryn…”

Reality landed with an agonising ‘whump’ in the middle of her chest and now she couldn’t speak for an entirely different reason. Her throat had clamped shut with shame; suppressed tears had dammed her vocal chords and she didn’t dare open her mouth for fear that the sobs she was trying to contain would break free. It was embarrassing enough to have made such a fool of herself – with her best friend no less – but to have him witness her cry over what could only be described as spilled milk, would be too much for her to bear.

Her only option was retreat. Without waiting to hear any more of his apology, she gave a sharp nod of her head, spun away and made a dash for the door.

She heard him call her name but she wasn’t stopping, not until she was safely ensconced in her quarters, privacy lock engaged and a hefty glass of whiskey in her hand.

What a fool she’d been. What an absolute idiot! She was sorely tempted to take a detour via Sickbay – she was being totally irrational, there had to be a reason other than mere stupidity to explain her aberrant behaviour – but she didn’t have the time or energy to even begin explaining to the Doctor the motive for her visit.

So, with that course of action rejected, she stepped into the turbo lift and muttered, “Deck three.” Hugging her arms tightly across her chest, she willed the doors to close and the lift to drop like a stone down the two decks to her quarters.

For some reason, known only to the gods, the doors were sluggish and as Kathryn silently cursed them, it gave Chakotay enough time to sprint up the corridor and, just before they closed, slide sideways through the narrow opening.

The horrific upshot of all this was that she was now trapped in the confined space of the lift with the very person she least wanted to be near. Was there no end to her humiliation?

It appeared not.

“Computer, halt turbo lift.” His voice was strident in the leaden quiet of the vestibule.

Kathryn glared at him. How dare he?!

“Computer, belay that order.” Her voice sounded remarkably robust considering how she was feeling. The lift started again.

“Computer, halt lift – authorisation Chakotay Alpha four–seven–one.”

The lift jolted to a halt once more and Kathryn stared angrily at him. But when his eyes met hers, she averted her gaze. She knew it was pathetic but her battlements had been grievously breached and she had no armour against what was undoubtedly going to be a complete rout of what remained of her foundations.

She could readily admit that it was her fault. How could she blame him for the coming onslaught? She just wished she were better prepared or at least had the foresight to avoid the situation in the first place. God, what a nightmare.

“Where are you going, Kathryn?”

“Wherever I want to.” She sounded like a petulant two year old and cringed inwardly.

“Is this how you want to do this?”

She could hear the irritation in his voice, which only made her more combative. “Do what?”

“Discuss this.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. You made your feelings abundantly clear.”

“I barely got a chance to say a word.”

Now she was getting angry. How could he possibly think that this was making things any better? “You apologised and stepped away from me as though you’d been stung. I say that speaks volumes.” He opened his mouth to say something but Kathryn held up her hand. “Please don’t.” She met his eyes for a moment to let him glimpse the hurt she was feeling. “I honestly don’t think I can take it. Not now, anyway.”

“Kathryn, I…”

“Please, Chakotay. Don’t make me beg.” Her voice caught a little and she prayed to all that was holy that he’d take pity on her and let her escape.

“I would never…”

He took a step towards her but she was quicker and before he could finish what he was about to say, Kathryn hit her combadge. “Computer, site to site transport, Captain Janeway to her quarters. Energise.”

His shocked face was the last thing she saw as she faded and then instantly rematerialised in her quarters. “Computer, engage privacy lock.”

Heaving a shaky sigh, she shrugged out of her jacket, and tossed it and her pips onto the desk on the way to the replicator. “A bottle of whiskey, single malt, and one glass, no ice.”

Grabbing her cache, Kathryn slumped onto the couch, toed off her boots and uncorked the whiskey. She poured a good two fingers of liquor into the glass and without another thought, quaffed the lot in one gulp. It burned on the way down; a slow sear that did nothing to quell her agitation or soothe her despair. She poured herself another couple of shots and downed those in quick succession but they didn’t put a dent in her anguish either. As she was sloshing another generous helping of liquor into the glass, the door chimed.

There were no prizes for guessing who it was. “Go away, Chakotay.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Kathryn, not until you talk to me and if you won’t let me in, I’ll do it from here.”

Now she was seething. Was he trying to provoke her?! If he thought she was intimidated by his threats, he didn’t know her nearly as well as he thought he did. “Go ahead. I don’t care.” She took a deep breath. “Computer, play Delvok first movement, volume eight.”

The swamping sound of massed Vulcan harps filled the room but she could still hear Chakotay’s indiscernible words through the bulkhead. He was bellowing at the top of his lungs and the thought of what the crew would think finally wedged its way through her anger and into her sense of propriety. She slammed her glass onto the table and stood up. Hands on hips, she ordered, “Computer, disengage privacy lock and open door.”

The door slid open and Chakotay stumbled over the threshold. “What the hell, Kathryn?”

“I’ll beam you out of here in an Ocampan minute if you don’t shut up.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you something and you won’t listen. For spirits sake!”

He was angry but as far as Kathryn was concerned, he had no right to be. She was the one with the wounded feelings and axe to grind but she could be adult about this, even if he couldn’t. Turning away from him, she ground out, “Say what you need to say and then go.”

She stood as stolid as a Vulcan, her eyes fixed on the swirling mass of colour outside the viewport. Like a statue, she waited for his words of apology, and condolences for not loving her anymore. If she steeled herself, she could take it. It wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to her in her life.

He moved around her into her line of sight and tempted as she was to avert her gaze again, it seemed childish. His expression was difficult to read but it wasn’t unkind.

“I’m sorry…”

“You’ve already said that.”

“Will you let me finish for pity’s sake?”

She nodded once.

His shoulders relaxed a little. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, it wasn’t my intention.”

“The road to hell and all that.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“Nothing.”

She was sorely tempted to reach for her glass of whiskey; it was something to hide behind or retreat to if the need arose but it would mean moving several paces across the room and she was starting to feel decidedly unsteady on her feet. Collapsing in an ungainly drunken heap wasn’t going to help matters one iota.

He was moving towards her again and she tensed but then forced herself to relax as another look of irritation flashed across his features but he seemed to be of two minds and that wasn’t helping her anxiety levels. When he took another preparatory breath and again said nothing, she blinked slowly then glared at him.

“If you’re going to say something, please get on with it. I’ve had a third of a bottle of scotch and I don’t have the wherewithal to stand here all night while you dither. If it’s beyond you, we can forget I ever said anything and just go back to the way things were.”

“I don’t want to go back.”

“Well, what do you want? You sure as hell don’t want me.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.” She had him on the defensive now and suddenly the world didn’t seem so precarious.

“Damn it, Kathryn, if you’d stop being so argumentative, I might be able to think.”

“What do you need to think about? Loving someone and wanting them has nothing to do with thinking. It just is.” Kathryn rubbed her hands over her face and huffed a cynical laugh. “God, I’m starting to sound like you.”

“And I’m overanalysing and procrastinating, just like you.”

Her shoulders sagged and she stared at him. “You think this is a joke?”

“No, far from it, but if someone could see us, they’d probably think it was pretty damned funny.”

“I don’t see why.”

“We’re talking in riddles to avoid the subject and making each other miserable just to spite. Only people who really love one another can make each other this unhappy.”

“You don’t love me, so it’s a moot point.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t say that you did.”

“You didn’t give me a chance.”

“We’re going in circles again.”

“I love you, too.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Well _that_ was nothing like getting blood from a stone.” Her tone oozed sarcasm.

“What does that mean?”

Kathryn took a menacing step towards him, well and truly on the offensive now. She jabbed her finger at him before pointing towards the viewport. “We were alone in the Briefing room with one of the rarest and most beautiful astronomical events taking place just outside the window and when I opened my heart and told you that I loved you, all you could do was question my sincerity. Now you’re wondering why I’m a little sceptical about your declaration.”

“I don’t know what you expect, Kathryn. Brass bands, fireworks, Vulcan choirs?” He gestured towards the computer terminal and the music blaring through the system.

“Computer, cease playback.” The room was plunged into silence and all Kathryn could hear was her own heavy breathing – and his.

She took a moment to steady herself, her shoulders dropped and in a calmer voice, she reasoned, “Look, Chakotay. I’m sorry I said anything. And although I’m not taking it back, I don’t want you to feel obligated to say something in return that you don’t really mean or feel. Let’s just leave it, shall we? I’ll get over it and so will you.”

He stared at her for a moment before growling angrily. “Oh, for spirits sake, woman, shut up.”

Taking one long stride, he gripped her shoulders, and for a split second, Kathryn wasn’t sure what he was going to do – shake her or kiss her. Then suddenly, she was in his arms, his lips on hers and his hands splayed across her back and bottom holding her hard against him as though his life depended on it.

She was shocked rigid for a split second, poised to push him away for another before good sense slammed home and she wrapped her arms around him, sank into his embrace and returned the kiss with gusto. Her mouth opened under his and as her tongue swept into his mouth, he groaned and shuddered. It was then that she knew without a doubt that he loved her too. He _really_ loved her.

The world tilted back on its axis and in her slightly whiskey-befuddled mind, she knew that everything would be all right. This long-awaited and much-desired conclusion to their unspoken courtship would be their salvation.

Desperate to commit to memory everything about this exquisite moment – the way his mouth moved over hers, the steady stroking of his hand over her back and the heat of his body as it ground against her – she focussed on each sensation in turn. Within moments, she was lost in them and all inner meanderings ceased. Her mind went completely blank and all she could do was surrender to the feel and taste of him.

His lips were hot and his kiss almost punishing, and she was becoming lightheaded from lack of air. Ripping her mouth away from his, she gasped and laughed as he tugged at the top of her tee and ravished her neck. God, it felt so good. The warmth of his breath left moist trails along the sensitive skin under her jaw and the rasp of his bristled cheek against her neck sent a delicious ripple along her nerve endings, straight to her groin. The throb of want pulsed in her sex and already she could feel the swelling dampness of her arousal.

She threw her head back and panted through an open mouth; the sensations hot and heavy as years’ worth of pent up desire surged to the surface, obliterating all other thoughts from her mind.

They were moving; staggering across the room as they kissed and pulled at each other’s clothing. Chakotay’s jacket flew behind the sofa quickly followed by his tee before he – with one arm wrapped around her waist – began tugging her shirt over her head. Kathryn tried to help but was busy wrestling with his tank and the clasp on his pants. It was a haphazard, clumsy and horribly inefficient exercise but after one last awkward flurry of movement, their uniforms were gone and they were in front of one another wearing only their underwear. They took a couple of steps away from each other and stared, wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

God, he was beautiful and she wanted him so badly.

Filled with purpose and with her eyes welded to his, she reached behind her back and undid her bra. Her mouth tilted in a knowing smile, as she slid the straps down her arms and tossed it over her shoulder. Biting her bottom lip, she then shimmied out of her panties and kicked them aside. The muscles of her abdomen trembled and her hands shook as she took a couple of ragged breaths and let her eyes wander down his body. She could feel his eyes on her and see his rapid breathing in the rise and fall of his chest. The tenting of his briefs told their own story and she couldn’t wait to see him.

With that thought in mind, she nodded towards them and husked throatily, “Your turn, lover.”

He grinned, nostrils flaring – their scents mingling. They were caught in a heady haze of pheromones and she was so turned on, she could barely think straight. Taking a bold step forward, she tucked her thumbs into the top of his briefs and his hands covered hers as she helped him pull them over his hips. Freed from the confines of his underwear, his penis jutted towards her, long, thick and damned beautiful.

Kathryn sank to her knees in front of him and wrapped her hand around the shaft, her thumb gently pressing into the spongy underside. She looked up to see surprise hidden behind the burn of lust in his eyes. Had he thought she wouldn’t do this, or, god forbid, that she was either prudish or inexperienced? The thought almost made her laugh but with such a tantalising morsel before her, she refused to be distracted from her mission. She’d waited years for this, fantasised without shame what the feel and taste of him would be like, his shape and size, and how it would be to bring him to the brink with her hands and mouth.

Her lips slid over the tip of his penis and she rolled her tongue around the glans before engulfing as much of him as she could. His hips rocked rhythmically as her hand pumped his shaft while working over the tip with her mouth and teeth.

He was making noises – huffs and groans of pleasure bordering on pain. He was achingly hard, his testicles tucked up close to his body and she knew that he wasn’t far from climax – but as he teetered on the edge, she slowed her pace to draw out his pleasure.

His fingers tangled in her hair and she could feel them straining against her scalp with the effort of staving off his orgasm. He groaned loudly and tugged her away from him, his voice gruff with arousal. “Enough. My god, woman, you’re going to kill me.”

Immensely pleased with herself, Kathryn smiled as she pulled her mouth away and licked up the underside of his shaft.

He looked down at her again and she quirked her eyebrow and grinned. “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

“ _Now_ you tell me!”

With her hand still sliding up and down the underside of his shaft, she stood, and kissed him quickly before she shrugged. “It wasn’t something that one could simply slip into a conversation.”

His eyes crinkled in amusement. “I see your dilemma.” He blew a blast of air through pursed lips and shuddered. “Thank you, but now it’s my turn.”

He leant forward and kissed her until she was almost delirious before his lips slid from her mouth, past her jaw and down over her neck and shoulder. His hands stroked firmly down her back and cupped her bottom. He massaged the fleshy mounds with the heel of his hands before his fingers slid over one cheek to tease along her inner thigh and press into her perineum. Over and over again, he stroked and pressed, each time skimming closer and closer to her sex. Her hips began an uncontrollable rocking motion as she ground against him and tried to manoeuvre his teasing fingers to where she wanted him most. But he refused to be diverted from his goal. He was going to drive her crazy before allowing her release.

Kathryn did an internal shrug – it only seemed fair.

At the same time, his kisses trailed down her front, lips and teeth nipping, as his tongue traced a meandering path from breast to navel to the hollow of her hip. With a groan, she rocked towards him, her hips gyrating as she tried to find relief from the building pressure.

His mouth was close, the moist trail he’d left in his wake tingled and tightened in the cool of the air recycler. All the sensations were overlapping and Kathryn found herself floundering in a fog of heady arousal. Her legs were trembling and she was grateful for the firm hold he had of her hips but never more so than when he hoisted her leg over his shoulder and using his forefinger and thumb, pulled her labia apart and blew over the pulsing flesh within. A visceral shudder went through her and her body reacted with a warm rush of moisture.

She glanced down to find him smiling up at her, his voice almost a growl. “I knew you’d be like this.”

She raised her eyebrows in question and husked, “Like what?”

“Passionate, responsive… exquisite.”

She knew she should say something profound, some deeply meaningful words straight from her heart but it was a bit much to expect under the circumstances; instead she rolled her hips towards him and groaned, “Oh God, enough talking, please…”

He laughed and cupped her sex as he stood, then leant forward and whispered in her ear. “Impatient, are we?”

“After five years of wanting you, hell, yes.”

She could see that he was going say something pithy but they’d wasted enough time talking – that’s all they’d done for too many years. Before he could utter another word, she slammed her lips on his and kissed him with all her might, clinging to him; one hand cupping his cheek, the other gripping his shoulders, her leg hooked around his thighs. She wasn’t letting him go, not now, not ever.

He appeared to get the hint and within a heartbeat, he’d hoisted her into the air, her legs wrapped around his waist, her sex pressing against his pubis as he moved her towards the cabin wall. Her breath caught at the sensation of her hot flesh rubbing against him. She dragged her mouth away from his and moaned, “Oh, god.”

He swung them around and she could see him looking for an ideal place to continue. Before she had a chance to suggest the bedroom, he sat her on the edge of a small table near the door, pushed a vase out of the way and slowly sank to the floor between her thighs.  He draped her leg over his shoulder again opening her to the contrasts of the cool air and his hot breath. His hand skimmed up the inside of her thigh, and his tongue followed. Her skin quivered and her hands flailed, grasping frantically for something substantial to hold onto but after clawing the wall helplessly, she thrust forward and grabbed his head, pulling him closer as his tongue lapped and prodded her opening and his thumb teased her clit.

She was going to come. The jolting throb of impending orgasm was searing along her nerve endings, the muscles in her belly tightened and trembled as she hunched forward. Short sharp gasps heralded its arrival and as he took one last long lick from her perineum to her clit, she moaned and gasped. “Oh god, I’m coming.”

Her body seized, taut and humming, her legs shook and her fingers dug into the hard muscles of his shoulders. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Her mind exploded in a haze of bright white as a throaty groan followed several gasping attempts to say his name. It seemed to go on forever and just as the jolting throbs were fading, he stood and pushed into her. There was no resistance, only a warm, wet, stretching slide that triggered another climax. Her inner muscles clenched, tightening around him as he pumped into her in long slow thrusts. It was almost too wonderful; her overly aroused flesh fluttered with ripple after ripple of aftershocks.

And he still hadn’t come.

Kathryn tilted her hips, taking him deeper and at a different angle. He gasped and swore as she rolled her pelvis in tempo with his thrusts and she felt a rush of triumph as his rhythm finally faltered and a guttural moan and shudder signalled his orgasm. One of his hands slammed against the wall behind her and the other splayed across her lower back as he pounded into her – deep driving thrusts that lifted her bottom off the table. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, her breasts flush against his chest, her lips pressing against his neck.

With one last lunge, he came, his hips pulsing as he filled her with the hot wash of his seed, his pubis grinding against her clit. Kathryn sighed with another gentle clench of climax.

Chakotay slumped against her a moment later. She could feel his pulse beating fast against her lips and she kissed his neck as he heaved a deep shuddering breath.

Her hands stroked over his hair, soothing him and cupping his face, she kissed his lips gently before pulling back to meet his gaze.

He brushed her hair back from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering against her brow, “I love you.”

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his. “You certainly do.”

He pulled back a little and met her eyes. “No more doubts?”

“Lots, but not about that or you.” She smiled.

His mouth softened into a breathtaking smile; one to match hers.

His fingers toyed with her hair, combing through the strands before he gently held her, cheek against his chest. He rubbed her back, his fingers dancing along her spine as she listened to the strong and steady beat of his heart – so alive, so filled with love. She shivered.

“Are you cold?”

Kathryn laughed. “No. But would I sound like a spoilsport if we tried to make it to the bed?”

He cast his eyes around the room. “There are plenty of other pieces of furniture that we could use.”

She huffed a laugh. “Adventurous, but not tonight. I’m exhausted, not to mention a little out of practice.”

“That makes two of us.”

“It’s been a long five years.”

“I don’t regret a moment of it.”

“You’re too forgiving, you know.”

“No. I love you, Kathryn and I’ve always respected your reasons for maintaining command distance – don’t forget I’ve been a captain too and know firsthand how disastrous relationships with someone under your command can be.”

Kathryn grimaced remembering all too clearly what a nightmare Seska had become. Laying her hand on his chest, she shook her head. “You’re not making a very good case for what we’re about to do – or rather, have done.”

He smiled sheepishly. “This is a little different, I think; almost six years of getting to know one another puts this relationship on an entirely different plane.”

“True. We’ve proven our mettle and had it put to the test more than once. It’s not going to be easy though, I hope you’re aware of that.”

“It will have its moments but we’re better as a team – we’ve established that – we’ll be okay and so will the crew.”

“That’s the one thing I’m not worried about – isn’t that ridiculous. They’ll adapt, they always do and by the time we get back to the Alpha quadrant, I doubt any of it will be an issue. We’re on our own out here and we have to survive. You are vital to my survival.”

“As you are to mine.”

Kathryn leaned forward and kissed him. “Bed?”

He nodded and stepped away, slipping from her body at the same time.

Kathryn stood up and grimaced, then laughed. “On second thought, shower first.”

With her arm around his waist, he draped his around her shoulder and she led him through the bedroom door to the bathroom beyond. Reaching into the cupboard, she set two towels on the counter before looking up to see his smiling face in the mirror. She knew without a shadow of doubt that this was one of the best decisions she’d ever made.

“Computer, water shower, usual temperature.”

They stepped into the cubicle and she turned towards him as warm water streamed over their bodies. Steam began to rise from the hot spray and as he took her in his arms, she smiled to herself.

Tonight’s stargazing had certainly brought about something amazing, and closing her eyes, Kathryn sighed happily and surrendered.

 

Fin


End file.
